Orwnitz
Orwnitz (IPA: /'ɔ˞:nɪts/; Oceana: /'orʋnits/; Polish: Orwnice) is a Lovian hamlet in the state of Oceana, in the North Coast district. Orwnitz is located in the northern area of the Central Hill Land and is a very isolated community. The nearest settlements are Dubnitz and Cold Hill, but due to the hilly landscape, both can only be reached over roads via other settlements, such as Sternaw and East Hills. History The hamlet of Orwnitz developed in the early twentieth century as a Polish camp with several farms. Since then, it has remained a small, quiet hamlet with hardly any changes. Unlike Dubnitz, Orwnitz never had any mining activities, even though there are small amounts of resources available in the direct surroundings. The hamlet was unaffected by the Burenian invasion of Lovia due to its isolated location. Orwnitz has a rich cultural heritage in the form of deserted farms and even entire hamlets, such as Lacknitz. These are often located very remote and are therefore not often visited. A positive effect of this is that they also hardly get vandalized. Demographics Of the 264 inhabitants of the North Coast district, 53 live in Orwnitz. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of Orwnitz was 53 white (100%); ethnically there were 39 Poles (73,58%), 7 Oceana (13,21%), 3 Slovaks (5,66%), 2 Lovians (3,77%), and 2 Romanians (3,77%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 26 Polish (49,06%), 22 English (41,51%), 3 Oceana (5,66%), and 2 Romanian (3,77%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 46 Roman Catholic (86,79%), 2 Romanian Orthodox (3,77%), and 5 with no religious affiliation (9,43%). Environment Orwnitz is located near the Falconbergh, in the Birds Forests. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 200 meters high. Because of its location in the middle of a large pine forest, the hamlet is rather isolated. Although its original function was mainly self-sustaining agriculture, in the recent past, this has moved to forestry, as the soil near the hamlet is relatively poor. Current agricultural activities are mainly self-sustaining, extensive cattle breeding, and small-scale crop growing. Of the 69 functioning registrated buildings in Orwnitz, 14 have a residential designation, 15 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 11 have a religious designation, 4 are shops or services buildings, 3 are governmental buildings, and 22 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Orwnitz are employed in forestry or the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 25 (64,1%), of which 8 have no registrated jobs (32%) and 0 are unemployed (0%). Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Orwnitz is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 60: Hurbanova to East Hills and Lovian State Mine (buses for thirty five-travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours); * Line 61: Lovian State Mine to East Hills and Hurbanova (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours). The following bus stops lie within Orwnitz's zone of habitation: Orwnitz and Pester-Falcon River. A bus stop shared with East Hills is Hillstern. A bus stop located within the hamlet's territory is Lashbo Mine. References and notes Category:Hamlet Category:Oceana Category:Settlement in Oceana Category:Current hamlet Category:Hamlet in Oceana